Smile & Cry
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: Qu'est-ce que Doflamingo n'avait pas fait pour son frère ? Que n'avait-il jamais fait pour son frère ? Quoi ? Vraiment, quoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas. Il ne savait peut-être plus. Doflamingo était passé par tellement d'étapes, de sentiments, de phases qu'il ne savait même plus où il en était. Mais Rosinante ne devait pas le savoir. Il ne devait jamais, jamais le voir triste.
**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? Un petit OS sur les frères Donquixote. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eichiiro Oda !**

* * *

 **Smile and Cry**

* * *

 **Donquixote Brothers**

* * *

« _Qu'est-ce que Doflamingo n'avait pas fait pour son frère ?_ »

Que n'avait-il _jamais fait_ pour son frère ?

Quoi ? Vraiment, quoi ?

Lui-même ne savait pas.

Il ne savait peut-être plus.

Doflamingo était passé par tellement d'étapes, de sentiments, de phases qu'il ne savait même plus où il en était.

Mais Rosinante ne devait pas le savoir.

Il ne devait jamais, jamais le voir faiblir et être triste.

Doflamingo connait bien trop son petit-frère, d'eux deux, c'est lui le plus âgé, donc le plus fort et de ce fait, c'est lui qui doit protéger Rosinante.

Qu'est-ce que Doflamingo n'avait jamais fait pour son frère ?

C'était une question qu'on ne pouvait plus poser.

Il avait tout fait.

 _Tout_.

 _ **Absolument tout**_.

* * *

Un soir de pluie battante, un jeune Doflamingo d'à peine quinze ans courait dans les rues crasses, sales, les genoux écorchés, les vêtements déchirés et les verres de ses lunettes explosés. Dans ses bras, de la nourriture, des médicaments qu'il avait volé pour son petit-frère. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver dans leur squatte, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets et s'arrangea le mieux possible avant de rentrer s'occuper de Rosinante.

Suite à un traumatisme assez important, le jeune Rosinante, onze ans ne parlait plus. Les deux frères communiquaient en langue des signes le plus souvent, mais quand Doflamingo parlait, son petit-frère comprenait et lui répondait en signant.

« Rosinante, appela Doflamingo en entrant par une porte dérobée. »

Le jeune garçon se redressa sur son lit défoncé en toussant doucement, et sourit en voyant Doflamingo qui parut immensément rassuré de le voir encore en vie. A chaque fois qu'il laissait son frère seul, une panique incroyable l'envahissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il le revoit. Un jour, en rentrant, il l'avait appelé, le jeune garçon n'avait pas répondu. Doflamingo s'était penché au-dessus du visage de son frère jusqu'à ce que ce dernier bouge, soulageant son aîné.

Doflamingo embrassa le front de son cadet, avant d'aller lui faire à manger en silence. Un long silence, pesant. Quand il apporta sa soupe à Rosinante avec ses médicaments, le petit regarda son grand-frère dont les joues étaient écorchées tout autant que ses genoux. Rosinante leva doucement les mains, et commença à signer.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Doflamingo haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Doflamingo, que t'est-il arrivé ? insista Rosinante. »

Son frère grogna et lui enfonça la cuillère de soupe dans la bouche, faisant sursauter le plus jeune qui déglutit un peu difficilement.

« Ce n'est rien, mes lunettes se sont cassées, le verre a éraflé mes joues, répondit Doflamingo en signant lui aussi. »

Rosinante le regarda, baissa les yeux puis mangea sa soupe, regardant de temps en temps Doflamingo qui nettoyait ses plaies un peu rapidement : il versait de l'eau chaude sur ses genoux, grattait la peau morte et les croûtes avec ses ongles, épongeait le sang et il s'arrêtait là. Quand il arrivait à voler une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque, il s'en versait sur ses plaies ; au moins, ça désinfectait.

Mais ce soir il n'en avait pas, et devait se contenter de rester comme ça. Il retira ses lunettes et regarda Rosinante prendre ses médicaments avec des mains un peu tremblantes. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Peut-être que la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieure expliquait tout : il se retenait de pleurer. Doflamingo sursauta doucement, puis prit les mains de son frère et le serra contre lui le plus fort possible. Le plus jeune le lui rendit bien plus fort, tremblant comme une feuille, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je te protégerai toujours Rosinante ! Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je ne mourrai pas ! »

Et pour appuyer un peu ses dires et rassurer son frère, il sourit, et plaqua ses mains sur les joues du plus petit, et à l'aide de ses pouces, releva les commissures des lèvres de Rosinante, comme pour le force à sourire.

Mine de rien...ça avait marché.

* * *

Rosinante rentra chez lui en soupirant et en se pressant. Il savait que Doflamingo allait bientôt rentrer et il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état. Depuis qu'il était entré au lycée, il parlait déjà un peu plus mais avait quand même du mal à s'exprimer à l'oral sans faire une ou deux petites fautes. Il était un peu devenu la victime de sa classe, puis ça s'était étendu à une bonne partie de son bahut, qui le brimait, le moquait pour ses problèmes d'élocution. Au début, ça allait, ce n'était que des attaques verbales, même si se faire traiter d'autiste n'avait rien d'agréable, il préférait les attaques verbales aux attaques physiques. Les attaques physiques laissent des marques, et ces marques-là, il ne pouvait pas toujours les cacher à son frère qui avait un œil sur tout.

Aussi, le jeune homme de seize ans se pressa dans sa chambre pour cacher ses vêtements déchirés et rapidement panser ses plaies. Rosinante était même allé jusqu'à acheter du maquillage, des poudres, du fond de teint liquide, qu'il appliquait soigneusement sur ses bleus pour que Doflamingo n'y voit que du feu. Sauf qu'en cherchant lesdits produits de beauté dans la cachette qui leurs était réservée, il eut un frisson d'horreur en ne les trouvant pas.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix derrière lui. »

Paralysé par la peur, Rosinante n'osa même pas se retourner, restant debout, roide et le dos tourné à son frère, regardant ses pieds.

« Rosinante, regarde-moi, souffla Doflamingo sur un ton qui se voulait calme. »

Mais il n'était pas calme. Doflamingo était mort d'inquiétude, et pour éviter d'avoir la voix tremblante, il prenait de grandes respirations, maîtrisant sa colère, priant pour ne pas frapper son frère par excès de rage, pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Il se maîtrisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Rosinante ! insista-t-il en durcissant le ton. »

L'adolescent se tourna très lentement, regardant Doflamingo du coin de l'œil, visiblement mort de peur. Son grand-frère fronçait les sourcils, serrant dans sa main le tube de fond de teint tant désiré.

« Tu m'expliques ? C'est pour ça que tu fonces te cacher dans ta chambre à chaque fois ? C'est pour ça que tu achètes ces trucs ? T'as tellement peur de me dire qui sont ceux qui te font ça que tu préfères cacher les évidences ? Tu pensais que je ne remarquerai rien ? Tu pensais que je ne les retrouverai pas ? Rosinante… »

L'aîné s'approcha de deux pas, le plus jeune recula de trois. Doflamingo fronça encore plus les sourcils, puis avalant les derniers mètres qui les séparait, saisit le bras de son frère qui poussa un hurlement à en faire trembler les murs, puis le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il compta chaque bleu, chaque égratignure, chaque marque, chaque rougeur, chaque cicatrice. Il les compta absolument tous, puis poussa son frère sur son lit et tira sur son pantalon. Si Rosinante cachait de telles blessures sur son torse et son dos, il devait bien en avoir sur les jambes aussi. Et Doflamingo ne se trompa pas. Il les compta de nouveau, les ajoutant, les multipliant à celles qu'il venait de voir. Rosinante pleurait à chaudes larmes, les tempes brûlantes, il ne savait même plus quoi faire, l'esprit embrumé, secoué d'une tristesse et d'un désespoir sourds.

Doflamingo soupira, ferma les yeux, il réfléchit. Il inspira grandement pour se calmer et finit par se lever, prit son jeune frère dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rosinante. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là pour toi. Souris. »

C'était peut-être aussi ça, le problème. Rosinante savait ce que son frère allait faire. Il le savait. Il savait comment Doflamingo allait procéder, et ça le terrifiait.

Après le dîner, Doflamingo quitta leur appartement. Il ne rentra qu'aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, couvert de sang et de bleus. Rosinante l'avait attendu, assis sur le canapé, se balançant doucement en gémissant. En voyant son frère rentrer, il se précipita vers lui, ce dernier lui sourit.

« _Vete a la cama, estás cansado_ [Va te coucher, tu es fatigué], sourit l'aîné des Donquixote.

\- Doflamingo…, gémit le plus petit. »

Doflamingo lui embrassa le front, puis le porta jusque dans sa chambre où il le coucha. Il sourit à son petit frère et partit se débarbouiller, il en avait bien besoin. Après son passage dans la salle de bain l'aîné vint se coucher près de son cadet en lui caressant les cheveux avec lenteur.

« C'est nous deux contre eux tous Rosinante. Je serai toujours à tes côtés et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, alors souris, souris pour moi, souffla Doflamingo en regardant son petit-frère se blottir contre lui. »

* * *

« Rosinante, dis, je peux te poser une question ? demanda une jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés. »

Rosinante se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui parlait, ses grands yeux bleu roi le regardaient avec une petite lueur interrogatrice qui les faisait briller. Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu es drôlement plus costaud que Doflamingo. Enfin, je veux dire, Doflamingo a de la carrure et il est musclé, mais… »

Elle claqua des doigts, cherchant ses mots.

« Je ne veux pas dire que tu es plus gros, je veux juste dire que…Tu es un peu moins svelte que lui. Tu comprends ? Si oui, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? Je ne te vois pas faire de la muscu ou autre alors… »

Rosinante sourit en la voyant rougir un peu embarrassée par sa propre question. Il prit son téléphone et pianota rapidement avant de montrer le message, que l'adolescente lu tout de suite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Baby, j'ai compris ta question. Quand nous étions plus jeune, Doflamingo me donnait toujours les meilleures parts de nos repas et ne mangeait pas beaucoup, ça peut expliquer j'imagine ? :) »

Ladite Baby hocha vivement la tête en signe de compréhension avant de regarder Rosinante avec des yeux larmoyants. Elle connaissait bien peu leur troublant passé, mais elle savait que le lien qui unissait ces deux-là était plus fort que tout. Rosinante arrangea son pull, puis balaya la salle du regard avant de se tourner vers Baby en la regardant curieusement. Il fit quelques signes avec ses mains, que la jeune femme compris. Il y en a qu'elle comprenait mieux que d'autres de toute façon.

« Doflamingo ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Il n'est pas là, il est sorti. Il a dit qu'il allait dans un bar. Après, je sais pas, répondit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules. »

Rosinante commença à grandement s'inquiéter, il n'aimait pas que Doflamingo parte sans rien dire et trop longtemps. Fonçant jusqu'à l'entrée, il enfila une paire de chaussures et une veste un peu grande pour lui, celle de son frère.

« Merde. »

* * *

Doflamingo avait un peu trop bu avant d'aller faire leur fête à ces types qui s'en étaient pris à son frère quelques jours plus tôt. Même maintenant que Rosinante avait atteint les vingt-trois ans, Doflamingo pensait que les gens allaient enfin lui foutre la paix. Sauf que, _les gens sont mauvais de nature_ on dirait. Dès que quelqu'un sort un peu de la norme, ça y est, il faut lui jeter des pierres. Rosinante avait beaucoup progressé et s'exprimait de mieux en mieux, c'est sûr, mais certains ne pouvaient juste pas _s'en empêcher_ _apparemment_. En colère, Doflamingo avait décidé d'aller régler leur compte à des types qui parlaient en mal de son frère. Sauf qu'il avait un peu tourné dans les bars avant, histoire de se vider la tête après une longue journée de travail.

Il les avait amochés.

Ils l'avaient aussi amoché.

Doflamingo se tenait les côtes, assis sur un banc en grognant. Il s'en fichait pas mal d'habitude d'avoir mal, mais cette fois, il avait vraiment _très mal_. En plus de ça…

« Pourquoi tu es venu Rosinante ? »

En plein combat, par on ne sait quelle magie, Rosinante était venu défendre son grand-frère. Jamais, jamais jusqu'à maintenant, Doflamingo n'avait eu besoin de l'aide de son frère, et jamais, jamais il n'avait vu son cadet se battre.

« …Tu avais besoin de moi.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi, souffla Doflamingo.

\- Je sais. »

Rosinante prit doucement Doflamingo contre lui et lui caressa l'épaule, collant son front à la tempe sanguinolente de son frère.

« Doflamingo, tu as tout fait pour moi. Toujours, tu me défendais tout le temps, alors que tu étais celui qui avait le plus besoin d'être défendu. Tu te donnais sans compter pour mon bonheur et je n'ai jamais pu te le rendre en retour. Tu es mon frère, et je te serai à jamais reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Doflamingo. »

Le cadet Donquixote redressa la tête et prit le visage de son grand-frère entre ses mains. Il glissa doucement ses pouces sur les commissures des lèvres de Doflamingo avant de les redresser lentement, mimant ainsi un sourire, un peu grimaçant certes. La bouche de Rosinante elle-même se tordit en un douloureux sourire, des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je veux te voir sourire Doflamingo. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je veux te rendre heureux comme tu me rends heureux. »

La voix de Rosinante se brisa, alors que son frère le serrait contre lui avec force, sentant des larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux.

* * *

« _Qu'est-ce que Rosinante n'avait pas fait pour son frère ?_ »

Que n'avait-il _jamais fait_ pour son frère ?

Quoi ? Vraiment, quoi ?

Il en avait peut-être une vague idée.

Il voulait **changer**.

Rosinante était passé par tellement d'étapes, de sentiments, de phases qu'il ne savait même plus où il en était.

Mais Doflamingo ne devait plus le voir comme un enfant.

Doflamingo devait accepter que son frère grandisse et s'assume.

Rosinante connait bien trop son grand-frère, d'eux deux, c'est lui le plus jeune, donc le plus observateur et de ce fait, il doit protéger Doflamingo à sa manière.

Qu'est-ce que Rosinante n'avait jamais fait pour son frère ?

C'était une question qu'on ne pouvait plus poser.

Il voulait tout faire.

 _Tout_.

 ** _Absolument tout_**.

 _Pour voir son frère sourire_.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est un duo que j'aime énormément, même si dans le manga tous les séparent visiblement. J'aime beaucoup les fratries (étant fille unique, ça me plaît énormément haha) Je pense que j'en ferai un autre sur eux ? Je ne sais pas !

Bisous mes souris ! ^^


End file.
